Kaito Ryūken
Kaito Ryūken (竜健 海翔, Ryūken Kaito) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a descendant of the Uchiha Clan through his father. Background Kaito is the second and youngest child of Manami and Kazuto Ryūken. As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Boruto ultimately came to know the various parents' respective kids well. He eventually enrolled in Konoha's Academy along with his older brother Hiro Ryūken. Personality Kaito's personality is in stark contrast to his older brother's. Appearance Kaito bears a striking resemblance to his grandfather, with the exception of black eyes and messy, navy blue hair. He wears a gray long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a black shirt underneath, navy blue pants, and black shinobi sandals. By the time he's a genin, his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Abilities Stemming from his strong bloodline, Kaito is a prodigy deemed an elite genin, rivaled by his older brother. He has mastered various jōnin-level feats despite his young age in short periods of time and is regarded as being able to accomplish anything he attempts. Kaito while still an Academy student was easily at chūnin-level prowess, deemed well-above the rest of his class and excelling in all fields of combat. Ninjutsu Kaito learned the Ice Clone Technique before entering the Academy, able to coordinate his attacks with his ice clones and use them for maneuvers of chūnin, if not jōnin, level. From training with his father, he has become skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to change a weapon's trajectory mid-flight and coat his shuriken in Wind Release. Nature Transformation Even before he entered the Academy, Kaito could use two of the basic nature transformations, as well as Ice Release and Yin Release. Despite being an Uchiha descendant, Kaito isn't as adept as his older brother in Fire Release, having more difficulty in performing the clan's Great Fireball Technique. He was, however, very proficient in Wind and Water Release, often coating his shuriken with wind to increase their offensive capacities. With Water Release, he is able to create large water projectiles and water dragons without an external water source. Kaito also inherited the kekkei genkai Ice Release, a mixture of water and wind-natured chakra, with his skill being comparable to his grandfather's. He can create protective structures, ice clones, and ice dragons which could bind targets and drain their chakra. He eventually learned to add his ice element to his Rasengan to create the Ice Release: Sub-Zero Rasengan, a feat even his father couldn't achieve. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kaito awakened the Sharingan at the age of 9 out of frustration towards his training with his father and brother. While only just receiving it, and each having only a single tomoe at the time, he quickly adjusted to its power, giving him heightened visual perception to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily. Using it, he can perform genjutsu proficiently, as well as dispelling it. Upon witnessing a technique being performed, Kaito can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. Mangekyō Sharingan Its design is a somewhat more exotic version of Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyō. Kaito's Mangekyō Sharingan allows him to perform Kamui, a space–time ninjutsu that serves as a gateway to another dimensional space. With his right Mangekyō, Kaito can use the long-range variant of Kamui: by remotely forming a barrier around whatever he looks at, he can warp the target to Kamui's dimension; he eventually learns how to use it on himself to travel to and from this dimension. His left Mangekyō has the opposite effect, as it releases whatever was previously warped from the dimension: this allows Kaito to send an enemy's attack he'd previously warped right back at them. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Kaito can use Susanoo, a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. It takes repeated uses before he's able to fully form Susanoo. Eventually, he is able to create the significantly larger Complete Body — Susanoo, comparable in power to Tailed Beast Mode. Like all Susanoo, Kaito's has Yasaka Magatama and several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. He is also able to shape his Susanoo into an armor for his ice giant, which greatly amplified its destructive capabilities. Trivia *Kaito's name is composed of the kanji 海 (kai) meaning "sea, ocean" and 翔 (to) meaning "soar, fly". Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Sharingan User Category:Mangekyō Sharingan User Category:Ice Release User